1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a folding edge guide assembly for an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus may be in the form of a printer, or a multifunction machine, also known as an all-in-one (AIO) machine, which includes scanning and copying capabilities in addition to printing.
The print engine of the printer or the AIO may include, for example, an ink jet print engine that typically forms an image on a sheet of print media by ejecting ink from at least one ink jet printhead to place ink dots on the sheet of print media. Such an ink jet print engine typically includes a reciprocating printhead carrier. Mounted to the carrier is one or more printhead cartridges, each including an ink supply and at least one printhead. The carrier transports the ink jet printheads across the sheet of print media along a bi-directional scanning path defining a print zone of the print engine. The bidirectional scanning path is oriented parallel to a main scan direction, also commonly referred to as the horizontal direction.
Typically, a sheet of print media is picked from a stack of print media supported in a media tray, and transported by a feed roller to the print zone for printing. An indexing mechanism drives the feed roller to incrementally advance the sheet of print media in a sheet feed direction, also commonly referred to as a sub-scan direction, through the print zone between scans in the main scan direction, or after all data intended to be printed on the sheet of print media at a particular stationary position has been completed.
Some imaging apparatus include a foldable media support. The foldable media support serves as an extension of a stationary base media support formed in the housing of the imaging apparatus. When the foldable media support is folded out to an operating position, a stack of print media may be accommodated. While it may be desirable to provide a media edge guide near to the middle of the stack height of the stack of print media, the location of the axis of rotation of the foldable media support has limited the placement of the media edge guide. In one such imaging apparatus utilizing such a configuration of the media support, for example, the media edge guide is mounted to the stationary base media support, and in turn, provides edge support only near the bottom of the stack of print media in the print media feed direction.